Dopo, The Day After
by chiaralighe
Summary: Jean Grey è morta e alla scuola per giovani dotati la vita riprende senza il Prof. Xavier e Scott. Ma sarà realmente così?
1. Chapter 1

Prima di iniziare, due parole…

QUESTA STORIA INIZIA DOPO IL FILM X-MEN THE LAST STAND (CONFLITTO FINALE).

****

**PERSONAGGI PRINCIPALI**

Prof. Charles Xavier, 58 anni, direttore della "Scuola per giovani dotati" di Westchester e fondatore degli X-men

Scott Summers – Cyclops, 27 anni, il primo studente di Charles Xavier e l'unico ad essere stato adottato da Xavier

Dr. Henry McCoy – Beast, 35 anni, medico e ricercatore, uno degli x-men originali

Warren Worthington III – Angel, 28 anni, erede di un grosso impero industriale, uno degli x-men originali

Jean Grey, 35 anni, medico e ricercatrice, uno degli x-men originali, in realtà la prima a venire in contatto con Xavier

Bobby Drake – Iceman, 25 anni, uno degli x-men originali

Logan – Wolverine, età impossibile da determinare

Ororo Munroe – Storm, 34 anni, dopo la morte di Xavier e Ciclope, direttrice della "Scuola per giovani dotati" e leader degli x-men

Kurt Wagner – Nightcrawler Kurt, 28 anni

Marie – Rogue, 27 anni, studente alla "Scuola per giovani dotati"

Kitty Pryde – Shadowcat, 24 anni, Studente alla "Scuola per giovani dotati"

Peter Rasputin – Colossus, 25 anni, studente alla "Scuola per giovani dotati"

Eric Lensherr – Magneto, 58 anni

Raven Darkholme –Mystique, 42 anni

Dr.ssa Moira MacTaggart, 55 anni, ex moglie di Charles Xavier, medico e ricercatrice

Olga, 58 anni, governante a casa Xavier da 20 anni

Sebastian, 55 anni, autista personale di Charles Xavier da 20 anni

* * *

NB: Warren Worthington corrisponde al personaggio dei fumetti ovvero uno dei 5 x-men originali, non l'_Angel_ del film

Attenzione, in alcuni capitoli potrebbero essere presenti scene di violenza.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGO**

Era ormai trascorso un mese … 30 lunghissimi giorni da quando tutto era finito … tutto… da quando Logan aveva ucciso Jean.

Non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci: ogni mattina si affacciava alla finestra e si trovava davanti quelle 3 lapidi a ricordargli che non era stato un brutto sogno, uno scherzo di Morfeo… no, era tutto successo realmente. Prima Scott, poi Charles e infine Jean… per mano sua.

Era ben conscio che ciò che aveva fatto si era reso necessario per salvare tante altre vite, ma tale consapevolezza non lo consolava affatto durante la notte, quando Jean tornava a perseguitare i suoi sogni.

Ma … ormai erano trascorsi 30 giorni e alla scuola per giovani dotati di Westchester le lezioni erano riprese e tutto era tornato alla normalità con Ororo alla guida e Hank al suo fianco. Logan sentiva di avere ben poco da insegnare senza una laurea o un'adeguata preparazione, ma, essendo il più anziano, i ragazzini lo consideravano un punto di riferimento e nella vita, a modo suo, sapeva di esserlo.

-- Mi scusi signor Logan, è desiderato in sala riunioni -- _Olga_

Olga, la governante che Logan pensava potesse esistere solo nelle fiabe e che invece era a Westchester da una vita… l'unica in grado di contraddire senza timore Charles Xavier, l'unica a cui Storm permetteva di curare le sue piante, l'unica che si raccontava avesse fatto il bagno a Ciclope.

-- Olga, se continua a darmi del lei sarò costretto a licenziarla -- _Logan_

L'unica a poter fare un gestaccio a Wolverine e ottenere in cambio un sorriso.

-- Chi mi vuole? -- _Logan_

-- Moira McTaggart -- _Olga_

Moira McTaggart, l'ex moglie di Xavier, una delle donne più supponenti del mondo. Logan l'aveva incontrata solo due volte, ai funerali di Scott e Charles, e in nessuna delle due occasioni gli aveva rivolto la parola, impegnata a fare gli onori di casa con gli ospiti più accreditati.

-- Pare sia importante -- _Olga_

In tutti questi anni al fianco di Xavier la governante doveva aver imparato a leggere nel pensiero e Logan, sorridendo, abbozzò senza protestare.

---

Entrando in sala riunioni si ritrovò davanti Ororo e Hank già in posizione, di fronte al maxischermo.

-- Vorrà dirigere la scuola -- _Logan_

-- Dici che ci vuole estromettere? – _Ororo_

-- Moira è una scienziata, non le è mai importato nulla della scuola -- _Hank_

-- Magari le importa dei soldi -- _Logan_

-- Tu non sai nulla di Moira, la stai giudicando senza conoscerla -- _Hank_

-- E come mai si fa sentire proprio adesso ? -- _Logan_

-- In effetti con la morte di Charles e Scott tutto questo è suo -- _Ororo_

Hank lanciò uno sguardo killer ai due interlocutori che li fece sospendere la dissertazione su Moira McTaggart e rivolgere l'attenzione al maxi schermo dove, nel frattempo, erano comparsi la tanto discussa donna e un uomo sconosciuto in piedi al suo fianco. Era calvo, di bell'aspetto, sulla cinquantina, vestito in maniera elegante e … sorrideva. Che cavolo aveva da sorridere?

-- Ah ecco, vuole farci conoscere la sua nuova fiamma. -- _Logan_

-- Perché, hai mai conosciuto gli altri suoi uomini? -- _Ororo_

-- Io no ma forse voi si -- _Logan_

-- Mai… non l'ha mai fatto -- _Hank_

Hank era davvero spazientito: chi pensava di essere Logan per dare giudizi gratuiti su persone che aveva visto di sfuggita un paio di volte? Nemmeno Hank la conosceva bene ma negli anni trascorsi a Westchester Moira era stata comunque una presenza costante per loro, la vecchia guardia… anche se della vecchia guardia ormai erano rimasti davvero in pochi. Jean e Scott non c'erano più e Warren era sempre impegnato altrove. Bobby non era di grande conforto e solo Moira ricordava a Hank i bei tempi passati… e le chiacchiere di Logan lo stavano davvero infastidendo. Decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza e premette il pulsante dell'interfono

-- Ciao Moira, come stai? -- _Hank_

-- Molto bene grazie -- _Moira_

-- Ecco appunto _-- Logan_

Il suo commento non passò inosservato ma quella donna glielo aveva proprio tolto di bocca. Non era passato nemmeno un mese dalla morte dell'ex marito e lei dichiarava apertamente di stare bene.. anzi _molto bene_, per essere precisi.

-- E tu come stai Logan? -- _X_

Chi era.. quell'uomo? Il nuovo amante della McTaggart lo stava chiamando per nome? Ma cos'era uno scherzo?

-- No, non è uno scherzo Logan _-- X_

No, non era uno scherzo, quell'uomo si stava rivolgendo a lui con il suo nome di battesimo e … dentro la sua testa…

-- No… no … non è possibile… -- _Logan_

Ororo ed Hank lo guardavano perplessi mentre i due sullo schermo sorridevano sereni

-- Ciao ragazzi miei, mi siete mancati _-- Xavier_

Fuori iniziò a piovere ma le lacrime di Ororo erano di gioia, una gioia intensa che riempiva anche il cuore di Logan … ed improvvisamente tornò il sole fuori e dentro la scuola.


End file.
